


Tag, You're It!

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Playing Tag, Tickling, Ticklish!Tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: During one of Tamaki’s silly games, Haruhi finds out that the host club king is ticklish.
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Suoh Tamaki
Kudos: 18





	Tag, You're It!

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is from 2015, i'm just backing up my old fics from tumblr here
> 
> i know it's not my best work and i'm not in the fandom anymore, let's just pretend i posted this back in 2015 when i wrote it, mkay??

“Tag, you’re it!” Tamaki shouted, poking Haruhi’s shoulder and sprinting away through the gardens of Ouran Academy.

Caught by surprise, Haruhi gaped at the blond boy for a minute, before breaking out into a grin and chasing after him. He was already far ahead of her, but she was just as fast as he was, and quickly began to catch up. This was a fairly normal occurrence for the couple, fooling around at any given chance. 

Haruhi was right behind her boyfriend now, and she reached her hand out and jabbed his side with a yell of, “You’re it!”

But instead of turning to run, she stopped in surprise. The noise that Tamaki had made when she poked him…Was it a laugh? The blond boy whipped around, blushing.

“Why’d you laugh when I tagged you?” She questioned, looking up at him.

“Just..having fun!” He blurted quickly. “Well I’m it so you should probably start ru- Hey!” He was cut off by a muffled squeak when she repeated the action.

Haruhi’s face suddenly lit up mischievously, and she looked strangely like the twins.

“Tamaki, are you ticklish?” She asked teasingly.

“Nope, not at all.” The older host replied, too quickly.

“I don’t believe you!” Haruhi said, jumping at him and pushing him to the grass.

“Haruhi, don’t!” He squealed, breaking into giggles as her small fingers danced over his slim torso.

“You are ticklish!” She cheered, digging her fingers into his sides. “You lied to me, Tamaki.”

“I’m sohorry!” He choked out through his laughter.

“You should be!” She giggled along with him, scanning his body with her eyes, as if she could see which spots were most sensitive. She moved her fingers fingers rapidly over his sides, belly, ribs, and hips, paying attention to what caused which reactions. For example, if she squeezed his sides in just the right spot, he would make a squeaking noise. 

But the entire time, Tamaki didn’t say stop once.

The fact that her lover was enjoying himself just as much as she was only prompted her to continue. Haruhi’s hands moved higher up his body as he squealed and squirmed beneath her, and once her fingers wiggled against his neck, the Host Club King lost it. He positively screamed, throwing his head back in laughter, instead of trying to scrunch up his shoulders. Haruhi grinned at the adorable sight before her, and finally retracted her hands to let Tamaki breathe. She rolled off of him, and he slumped back against the grass, breathing heavily and bright red.

“You’re so cute,” the female host teased. “Also, I noticed you never asked me to stop..” 

That only made the blond boy blush harder. He opened his mouth, and closed it, unable to think of a good excuse as to why that was.

“It’s okay if you like it. That makes it even cuter.”

He smiled shyly at her. “Thank you…”

After a nice moment of silence, Tamaki sat up and grinned down at her.

“Hey, Haruhi…Tag,” He said, poking her ribs.

She gasped and squirmed away from the touch.

In a flash he was sat on top of her, hands at her sides. “You’re it!”

And soon her laughter filled the garden.


End file.
